


Secrets

by ThePurpleWarlock



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleWarlock/pseuds/ThePurpleWarlock
Summary: Human AU, and my first ACOTAR fic.Feyre gets talked into returning to the Calanmai Ball, something she never thought she'd do since her escape from her fiancee. Secrets get revealed, and skeletons come out of people's cupboards.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Jesminda/Lucien Vanserra
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ACOTAR fic, so I hope you like it! Please leave a comment, they mean a lot!

Celeste sat herself down next to me with more of a performance than was required. I rolled my eyes at my friend, knowing what she was going to say even before she opened her mouth. “I don’t know why you won’t go even for a couple of hours. I need my right-hand woman there with me” she exclaimed in a mixture of annoyance and confusion. I gave her a withering look before replying “because he will be there, and will make a scene. Either begging me to get back with him or to humiliate me in front of every rich, intelligent person in town”. I loved Celeste, and I owed her a lot, given she was the one who had gotten me my job as an art therapist (Celeste was a Clinical Psychologist who believed there was more to dealing with things beyond traditional counselling and endless medication) and had looked after me after I’d fled my abusive ex-fiancee as a result I’d do almost anything for her, but going to an event I knew Tamlin would be was where I drew the line.

“This is the biggest event of the year Feyre! Anyone who is anyone will be there, and I want my best friend with me. And if that...Tool decides to even look at you funny he’ll have me to deal with! You know what I’m like when I’m angry. Anyway, you don’t even know he’ll be at the Calanmai ball” and I didn’t know if she was being foolishly optimistic or just straight up naive. Taking a deep breath, I answered “trust me I’ve seen your temper enough to know that I don’t want to be on the receiving end of it. As for Tamlin, given the fact the ball was started by his family, and given he’s the last of the Spring family line, he has to be there”. Celeste didn’t know everything Tamlin had done to me, but know I’d been engaged to him, and had fled one night with Lucien and Alis (Lucien was currently renting a small flat with his girlfriend Jesminda, finally being free to do so, and Alis had made it to her sister’s and was living with her and her two nephews) and had been a mess emotionally, mentally and physically. 

Just before Celeste got up to return to work having finished her lunch, she looked at me in the eye saying “he wanted you to simply be a pretty brainless face to have on his arm, someone totally reliant on him whose purpose was to aid his image and to provide him with an heir and a spare. Imagine his face seeing you as the intelligent, independent woman able to support herself and is able to stand tall on her own merit. Maybe even flirting with someone should they catch your eye. You deserve that at least Feyre, even though I know you deserve the world” and her words hit me in a way I hadn’t been expecting. She was right and she knew it, and she knew that I knew it as well. “Fine, I’ll go, but only for a couple of hours” I said eventually and the triumph on Celeste’s face was clear.

That evening, armed with a glass of wine and wrapped up in a blanket on my sofa, I called Lucien. He’d been one of the closest people Tamlin had to a friend, and had been in his clutches longer than I had been, but had been one of the people I’d escaped with. “I promise you I’ll explain in a bit but will you be going to Calanmai?” I said by means of a hello. I could hear Lucien take a deep breath at my question. Like me, he’d gone because Tamlin wanted him to go, given that Lucien was his right-hand man politically. It had always been bad for me but I knew it was worse for him, given his family were also regular guests. Despite having a good relationship with his Mother, his relationship with his father and brothers was horrific, and he’d often said if he’d never have to see them ever again, he’s be happy. “I haven’t decided... What about you?” and after a long drink from my glass I filled him in on my conversation with Celeste, finishing with “I don’t know how I feel about it, Lucien, but I don’t want you to feel obliged to go because I’m going” which was true. 

After a moment I asked “have you spoken to Jesminda about it?” and I could almost hear my friends face light up at the mention of his girlfriend. They had started seeing each other when Lucien was still living with his family, but his father didn’t approve of her. According to him, marriages between people were for power, status and money (which was why he’d married his wife, because she’d come from an influential family) and not for love, and he didn’t approve of her ambition of become a dancer, stating “no son of mine should have a performing monkey on his arm”. It had gotten so bad that he’d told Lucien’s brother’s they could do what they wanted to her and get away with it as he had ‘friends in high places’ meaning she’d had no choice other than to escape and the continue the relationship in secret. 

“She wants to go. Given her fame and success she’s earned the right to go, not to mention she wants to see Beron’s (he had long since stopped referring to his father as father. On a good day he was Beron but on a bad day he was whatever curse word Lucien favoured that day) face when he sees that we’re still together and she’s no longer the ‘performing monkey’ he saw her as. Plus, she never got to properly meet mum, and given how highly I still view her she’d like to, and I’d like that as well. But she doesn’t want to force me into being in a situation that would make me feel uncomfortable and she knows enough about my family and Tamlin, and that they’d be at Calanmai to understand my reluctance”. We spoke a bit more, and I reminded him he’d still have a number of allies there, and not to rush into a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, following having agreed to go to the ball, Feyre tried to keep herself busy in an attempt to not think about what it, who was going to be there and some of the potential questions and conversations she was going to have to deal with. Despite knowing she’d have Celeste was going to be there with her, and Lucien had finally agreed to go, much to Jesminda’s delight so she knew she had allies but it wasn’t enough to completely remove the anxiety she had in her stomach. She threw herself into work even more than normal, and took on extra art commissions for when she wasn’t at work. It wasn’t healthy but she didn’t know what else she could do.

One night, whilst working on an art piece, a knock on the door brought her out of the bubble she often found herself in when she painted. Not expecting any guests, she was tempted to just ignore the door, but when the knocking continued, she knew she had to at least look through the peep hole, and of all the people she had been expecting to see outside, the person stood on her doorstep wasn’t one of those people. “Elain?” she asked, opening the door to find one of her sisters outside her flat, with a suitcase and a couple of large bag next to her. Feyre wasn’t sure entirely how she’d found out where she lived given, she hadn’t had much to do with either of her sisters for a couple of years.

“Can I come in?” Elain asked and Feyre, feeling like she didn’t have much of a choice, agreed, emphasising that her sister had a lot of explaining to do. Feyre’s relationship with her two oldest sisters was a complicated one. When Feyre was eight, their mother had died, and her dying wish to her youngest daughter had been to look after her father and sisters. Shortly after her mother had died, Feyre’s father had gotten involved with a business venture that had gone horribly wrong, and he found himself with a significant amount of debt, and when he fell behind with payments, some local thugs had come to collect what was owed, and when no money was able to be collected, they had beaten their father to a pulp. His leg had been permanently disabled from the attack and the family had fallen into poverty.

Her Father had subsequently become a recluse and rarely left the house, making it near impossible for him to do anything about the predicament they had found themselves did. He did do a bit of carpenter but it wasn’t nearly enough. Honouring her mother’s wish, Feyre did what she could to bring in money and food for the family. Nesta, her oldest sister had refused to do anything, wanting instead to see just how far their family needed to fall before their father did something, and Elain had just gone through life in her own little bubble. When Feyre had gotten involved with Tamlin, it seemed that both sisters turned a blind eye to how much Feyre was suffering, and Feyre had finally lost contact with them, learning the hard way that she didn’t need her family and could manager perfectly well on her own. 

Sitting at the small table in her kitchen, Feyre gave Elain a mug of tea, before sitting down opposite with her own mug and raised an eyebrow, indicating to her sister that she needed to start talking. “Nesta and I decided to live together after we both finished University” Elain started and Feyre had to bite her tongue to stop herself sarcastically remarking “of course you did” given how close they had always been. “Things were great to begin with. I got a job with a large landscape architecture company and Nesta got a job as an Archivist. I began a relationship with Graysen and Nesta had something with Thomas Mandray, but then things started to deteriorate”

“I don’t know what but something happened between Nesta and Thomas. Something bad. And they abruptly ended their relationship and Nesta never told me why or what had happened. Then all of her prepressed feelings about what had happened to us when we were growing up caught up with her. She began drinking heavily and regularly and was sleeping around with anyone. I did what I could to help but nothing worked and it just became too much and I had to leave. I didn’t know where else to go and somehow managed to find you. I hope you don’t mind” and when Elain finished talking, a silence followed and Feyre simply allowed the words to sink in. She’d had no idea that any of that had been going and she had no idea what she felt. She knew she ought to feel terrible but she didn’t. When she had been going through hell, where had her sister been? But now her sisters were struggling and one of them had gone running to her for help. 

But Feyre knew she was better than what she wanted to do. Dragging in a deep breath, Feyre let out a deep breath before “fine. You can stay. There’s a spare bed in the box room you can have. We can sort the other details tomorrow, but now, I’m tired and I have a long day at work tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep. Don’t expect me to wait on you hand and foot, because that just isn’t going to happen. Come on, I’ll show you where you are going to be sleeping” and all Elain could do was mumble a ‘thank you’ as she grabbed her bags as she followed her sister to the small room that would now be hers.   
The following morning, Feyre had been up and had left before Elain had even woken up, leaving her sister when she’d be back and where she could find something to eat. Elain had taken a couple of days off work, so she could sort her personal life out, and to hopefully avoid any awkward questions and the looks of pity she’d probably get if her colleagues knew what had happen to her. What had been going on with Nesta for the last few months. Elain knew she hadn’t been the best sister to Feyre and she was determined to build something that resembled a relationship with her sister. Looking around Feyre’s small apartment, Elain found herself finding little bits and pieces that allowed her to learn about the youngest Archeron. There were a few pictures of Feyre and some people Elain she didn’t recognise but assumed were Feyre’s friends. 

But it was the paintings and drawings that took Elain aback. She had always known that Feyre had loved art and painting but she hadn’t known just how talented she was. It was the half painted piece that got her attention. It was of a night sky, with a full moon emerging over a lake, surrounded by stars. Despite it not being completed, it was still beautiful and Elain could only imagine what it would be like when fully finished. Beside it was a note, in what Elain presumed was her sister’s handwriting. It was contact details for a ‘Rhysand Night’ along with a date and a price making Elain realise that the artwork wasn’t something Feyre was doing for fun, but to bring in money. The revelation that her sister was still over-working herself for an income caused a knot of guilt to form in Elain’s gut, and in that moment, she made a silent promise to her younger sister to actually help rather than remain in her naive bubble of ‘everting is fine and all will be okay in the end’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please let me know in the comments!

It was mid-morning on a Saturday, a couple of weeks after Elain had arrived at Feyre's apartment and the sister’s had settled into a routine, and had taken the first tentative steps into repairing their relationship. Both Graysen (it transpired that, having learnt about Nesta and the Archeron family’s recent misfortune he’d ended the relationship between himself and Elain. Elain had been devastated, and had wanted to answer his calls, but had taken Feyre’s advice and eventually blocked his number. Nesta had been another case altogether and one they were still dealing with. Opening the door, Feyre invited Celeste in s she ran around getting herself ready. Celeste, on learning that Feyre was planning on wearing an old dress to Calanmai had nearly had a fit and had immediately announced they were having an ‘emergency shopping trip’.

Walking into Feyre’s small lounge area, Celeste found herself face to face with Elain. Of course, they both knew about each other but hadn’t actually met. Celeste couldn’t help but think that Elan could have easily been a Disney princess, with her soft gentle features, golden brown hair and flowery sun dress. Celeste was her opposite, dark, black hair that looked blue in certain lights, sapphire eyes and golden tanned skin. “So, you’re the sister then?” she asked by way of starting a conversation. Celeste had been a lonely child growing up. It had just been her and her Dad growing up and she’d spent much of her childhood being home schooled. Once she’d started the university, and later work, she’d tried to make up for her loneliness and made a point to talk to people. Feyre had once joked she wouldn’t be surprised if she was Celeste talking to a tree, given how talkative her friend was.

Elain nodded before answering “and you the friend then?” which made Celeste laugh. At that moment, Feyre arrived announcing she was ready to go, and Celeste gave Elain a cheery wave as Feyre shouted her goodbye’s and that she hadn’t any idea when she’d be back. Leaving the apartment complex and getting into Celeste’s car, Celeste couldn’t help comment “you’re so lucky y’know? To have sisters”and Feyre rolled her eyes. “You say that because you’ve met Elain. If it had been my oldest sister Nesta then it would be a different story” and Celeste gave her friend a side glance that Feyre couldn’t quite decipher. “You and Nesta don’t get along?” she asked as she began driving and Feyre gave a sigh before “let’s just say Nesta is a complicated individual and she and I have a complicated relationship. I often thought that the only person she cared about was Elain but now...I don’t know” in a tone that indicated she didn’t want the conversation to continue.

Once arriving at the shopping centre, conversation turned to the purpose of the trip. “You’re gorgeous Feyre and no I’m not just saying that because you’re my friend (Feyre had raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms when Celeste had said the first part) but because you are and it’s my mission to emphasis that. Make that tool realise what he could have had if he’d treated you right and make everyone else drool after you. I’ve done my research and I have ideas on how I plan on doing that. No ifs or buts from you before you start” and with that she linked her arm with Feyre’s and led the way. It was true, Celeste had done her research (when she’d had the time, Feyre wasn’t sure as Celeste was as busy, if not more so than Feyre) and, she might not want to admit it, Feyre did look amazing.

It was pale blue, with silver delicately mixed in, without showing off, and clung to Feyre’s body in all the right places without it making her look cheap. Rather, it made her look expensive, classy and even sophisticated. Feyre didn’t need to say anything as she looked at her friend, the look on her face was enough to let Celeste know, and she beamed. Celeste herself had already gotten her outfit sorted; a long copper coloured dress that did nothing to hide her breasts or hips, and Celeste knew it would have people staring, not that she cared. Celeste liked to make an impression when she went anywhere. “It’s an Aphrodite Night design, and she recently posted a photo of it online, and when I saw it I knew it would suit you!” Celeste explained and Feyre’s eyes widened.

The Night’s were a powerful and influential family, but Feyre had never known how she should feel about them. Tamlin had hated the family because something had gone down between his family and the Nights years ago causing a lot of bad blood, despite him and Rhysand previously being on fairly good terms. Feyre had asked Tamlin what exactly had gone on between them but his reaction had made it clear he’d never say and Feyre shouldn’t ask again if she knew what was good for her. She’d tried researching it but that had failed, and Tamlin had painted the entire family as ruthless, violent brutes who were not to be trusted, and with nothing else to go on, Feyre had believed him. But since she’d left Tamlin, her opinion of them had changed. Rhysand had asked her to paint a few pictures for him, and he’s always sounded very pleasant when they had spoken on the phone and he’d always paid well and on time. She’d never actually met the man himself, instead he’d sent one of the set of twins who worked for him to collect the artwork, and they had always been nice to her. The Nights, of course had always gone Calanmai but Tamlin had never allowed her to go anywhere near them.

“Where did you go?” Celeste asked and Feyre realised she’d gotten lost in her thoughts. Shaking her head, Feyre smiled before saying “It’s just...he always spoke so badly of the Night family I didn’t think they were able to create anything so beautiful. I was always had the impression that they were monsters and left a trail of destruction in their path” and had she not known her friend as well as she did, she might have missed the shadow that crossed Celeste’s’ face but it was over so fast Feyre thought she might have missed it. She made a point to talk about to Elain that evening. Elain had once moved in those circles freely and had heard all the gossip that spread though it like a river, meaning she might know something, and her gut indicated it wasn’t something she could directly ask her friend.

That evening, when Elain was tucked up on Feyre’s tatty sofa knitting something and Feyre was sat at the table sketching, she decided to ask her sister “do...do you know anything about the Night family? I mean I know who they are but my information source has always been somewhat tainted” and she could see the question her sister had thought but never asked, the “why do you want to know?” but after a moment of thinking she answered. “They a rich and powerful family. The head of the family, Esra is a powerful high court judge, known for taking the most complicated and high-profile cases. He’s no-nonsense, firm but fair. His wife, Aphrodite is a fashion designer but from what I heard it was a loveless marriage. He’d saved her from an attack an she felt like she owed him a dept. There’s a rumour that resurfaces ever so often that she’d had an affair before the birth of her children but that’s all it is. A rumour”.

“Then you have the oldest child, Rhysand. Everyone expected him to follow his Father’s footsteps and enter the world of law but he didn’t, instead and decided he wanted to study Astrophysics and study the night sky. His younger sister Luna became a Forensic Psychologist and is brilliant. They adopted two boys the same age as Rhysand. Cassian; who used to be in the army but is now a personal trainer and Azriel is a Computer Scientist. They practically raised their niece Morrigan. Her father Kier and Esra are brothers, but Kier and his wife Estella own the Hewn City Night Club. From what I heard they cared more about the night club than their own daughter” and there was a sadness in her voice at the last part. Feyre swallowed, taking in her sister’s words. Certainly, it was a different version of the family that she’d had from Tamlin, although she could see how certain aspects could be twisted and worded in a way that they could look like monsters. “Thank you” was all Feyre felt like she could say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting interesting!! I hope you al enjoy and pease, please, please let me know what you think!!

The day that Feyre had been trying not to think about had arrived, and she couldn’t ignore the knot of nerves that sat in the pit of her stomach. Elain could tell how her sister felt by just one look, and silently handed her a large steaming mug of tea before saying “you are one of the strongest people I know. You can do this I know you can. Plus you won’t be entirely on your own, you’ve got friends who’ve got you’re back” and after a moments hesitation she added “you’ve got me too” and Feyre smiled at that, and gave her sister’s hand a squeeze. They spent the day watching a couple of films before Feyre reluctantly admitted it was time she ought to start getting ready. Celeste and informed her what time she would be at Feyre’s in a taxi and threatened to make a scene if she wasn’t ready on time. Feyre hadn’t been entirely sure if her friend was bluffing or not but she wasn’t exactly in a hurry to find out.

Showered, dressed and hair curled and put into a ‘simple yet classy’ up do by Elain, Feyre had just finished putting her make up on. Elain had been merrily chatting away about whatever rubbish popped into her head, but Feyre knew it was her sister’s way of distracting her and giving her something else to thing about, which she appreciated. Celeste rang at the doorbell at that moment, right at the time she said she was going to. Swallowing, Feyre got up and headed towards the front door but not before Elain pulled her sister in for a hug and a reassuring “you’ll be fine” before letting her go. Calling out “don’t stay up for me” she left, linking arms with her friend and left.

The ball was both exactly as Feyre remembered, but again it was so much different. Like before, it was packed with rich, wealthy, powerful and intelligent people, dressed in the most expensive clothes and jewellery they could afford. It always made Feyre feel sick surrounded by all that wealth given she’d spent her teens living in poverty. The house was decorated beautifully although Feyre knew that it was all Ianthe’s doing given there was an element of over-priced tact. She knew many of the guests, many of whom gave her quizzical looks. She knew that a number of rumours had surfaced after she, Lucien and Alis had escaped, varying from an affair, to violence, to them having links to violent activity. Feyre hadn’t bothered to find out who knew what or to set the story straight. Every rumour had damaged Tamlin’s reputation beyond repair and that had been some satisfying revenge for the three of them.

It was Celeste who noticed Tamlin first, and alerted her friend. They’d agreed that Feyre would take the lead with Tamlin; whether she wanted to speak with him or avoid him as much as she could, what Feyre said went. The sight of her ex took Feyre back and she was surprised at the sight of him, surprised Ianthe has allowed him to be seen in the state he was. He looked ill, as though he hadn’t washed recently or been sleeping or eating properly. Before she could say anything, Tamlin had clocked her and made his way straight to her, ignoring anyone around him. All Feyre could do was whisper “please don’t leave me” to Celeste who thankfully just tightened her arm around her friend’s. 

“Feyre!” he exclaimed before glancing at Celeste and adding “do you mind if we talk in private?” Feyre’s back straightened, and raised her jaw slightly. “Anything you say to me you can say it to Celeste. I have nothing to hide and if you have any decency nor should you. If we talk, we talk here and that’s non-negotiable” and she could see an element of defeat show on his face. Running a hand through his hair, he took a deep breath before talking. “You left. You, Lucien and Alis all left together and that hurt me more than I can say, you were my fiancée. We were planning on getting married, having a life together and Lucien and Alis were my friends but you left late at night and that hurt. I tried to find you, any of you and I couldn’t and it drove me mad. I just want you back Feyre, please just come home Feyre” and Feyre almost laughed.

“You aren’t stupid Tamlin, and I refused to believe that you have no idea why we had no choice other than to escape the way we did” she replied and noticed that a number of people were watching, listening to their conversation. Some, like Tarquin and his cousins, and Helion who were people she had met before and knew Tamlin had worked with had the decency to try to be subtle and pretend that they weren’t paying attention whereas the likes of Beron and his sons, were blatantly taking notice. In a moment of either bravery or stupidity she said, a bit louder than before she said “maybe it had something to do with you being a control freak and dictating every part of my life. Maybe it had something to do with your violent temper. Maybe it had something to do with the fact you were going balls deep into Ianthe and listening to her advice over the advice from more qualified people. Maybe it has nothing to do with any of that but who knows?” and she looked around at the onlookers, none of whom were trying to pretend that they weren’t listening to the conversation, had heard every one that had come out of Feyre’s mouth.

Tamlin clearly hadn’t expected Feyre to have said even a fraction of what she’d just said, and the surprise and something that looked like humiliation on his face gave Feyre a sense of satisfaction, and to her surprise, it caused a weight to lift off her shoulders. It felt good to say out loud what she hadn’t realised she had been holding onto, and needed to confront the man stood in front of her about. The fact she had witnesses around her, witnesses who weren’t under his hold and were able to speak out on a way so many others had been unable to, gave her a sense of courage, that she wasn’t scared or afraid anymore. Tamlin ran his hand through his hair before getting out a “you misunderstand Feyre, everything I did, I did for you because I love you. If we could speak in private...” but her was cut off by Lucien, taking Feyre by surprise and causing the on looking crowd to turn their attention to the red-haired male who had made his way through the crowd to space Tamlin, Feyre and Celeste stood.

“No Tamlin, it’s you who doesn’t understand. You’re nothing but a heartless control freak who has no idea what love looks like if covered itself in glitter, pranced up you you on a unicorn and slapped you round the face whilst singing a love ballad. You hurt everyone and everything around you but are too much of a coward to admit it and I hate that I stood your side for so long, defended you for as long as I did despite what I was seeing in front of me but never wanted to acknowledged because I thought you were my friend. Turns out you cared more about your apparent reputation upholding stupid family traditions than anything meaningful” and Feyre could here murmurs from those stood around at Tamlin’s words. Lucien glanced at Feyre who gave him a nod to say ‘that was brave of you, you needed to say that and he needed to hear that. 

Glancing back at Tamlin, Feyre could see some of the tell-tale signs that he was losing his temper, which she knew all too well would only end in violence. Maybe then people would see the real Tamlin, not the fake façade he and Ianthe had spent so much time building. She found herself not caring. He’d destroyed her so she’d delight in returning the favour. Despite herself she found herself clinging onto Celeste, who’d surprisingly remained silent, allowing her friend speak, probably realising that Feyre needed this to happen, and she needed to be in control. What happened next seemed to happen so fast Feyre almost didn’t have any time to think or even process what was happening. Tamlin snarled and practically launched himself at Feyre, his self-control giving way to pure violent anger and a handful of people had darted forward to hold him back and preventing him from making his way to her, and a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away with Celeste who’d let go of her at some point following close behind.

Feyre found herself in a quite corridor away from the ball and the commotion and opposite the most beautiful man she’d ever laid eyes on. He had golden skin, dark almost black hair and violet eyes that seemed to have stars in them. His well-tailored suit showed he was no stranger to exercise and Feyre found herself swallowing slightly. The stranger put his hand out saying “Rhysand Night, and you can thank me later for getting you out of there darling” with a smug look on his face before adding “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone stand up to Tam-Tam. I admire you for staying with him as long as you did Feyre” and Feyre had been about to ask how he’d known her name before remembering the ghastly photoshoot Ianthe had arranged to announce her engagement (or as Feyre had come to call it ‘death sentence’) and the photos had been plastered all over every newspaper and magazine. 

Feyre shrugged before answering with her own question “why did you help me back there? I’ve heard that your family and his don’t exactly get on so I assumed you’d hate me by association” and she could have sworn she saw a dark shadow pass behind Rhysand’s eyes before he schooled his face into a bored expression. “My family and his have our reasons for, as you say ‘not getting along’ but I have better things to simply hate someone for merely associating themselves with them” he said before turning his attention to Celeste, properly looking at her where he hadn’t before and Feyre found her mouth dropping slightly, realising something just before Celeste smiled saying “hello little brother”.


End file.
